mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tottenham Mob
The Tottenham '''was a mob formed in 2001 by Lazuli females (including the ex-dominant female of the Lazuli) and Elveera males. Halsam, the former dominant female of the Lazuli, established dominances with Elveera male Raul, the short-term dominant male of the Lazuli. After both were taken by disease Buken and Cultbert held dominance for a short while till they also succumb to disease. A group of Hodgoblin joined the group with Samson taking dominance beside Almira. Dominant Pair The position of dominant male was taken by Rual. The ex-dominant female of the Lazuli Halsam established dominance. Raul soon died of disease and his brother Cultbert became the dominant male. Halsam remain the dominant female for another year before she was taken by disease leaving her younger sister Buken as the dominant female. Both Buken and Cultbert succumb to disease a few months later and Almira and Scuba established dominance. Scuba left the group in late 2005 and Trion became the next dominant male. In June 2006 a group of Hoboblin males join the group, Samson seized dominance. Current Members The Tottenham have 23 members as of December 2006. Almira (VTTF004) '''Dominant Female Samson (VHGM004) Dominant Male Arrow (VHGM007) Felito (VHGM018) Avor (VHGM021) Ahoy (VHGM022) Geo (VHGM027) Methues (VHGM028) Isabel (VTTF024) Seren (VTTF027) Helena (VTTF032) Lorry (VTTF033) Pochie (VTTM034) Zoon (VTTM035) Thain (VTTM036) Voca (VTTF037) Grifon (VTTM038) Dorio (VTTM039) Farah (VTTF040) VTTP041 VTTP042 VTTP043 VTTP044 All Known Members List of all meerkats who were born or joined the Tottenham. Haslam (VLF045) Bukem (VLF059) Rual (VEM020) Cuthbert (VEM085) VTTF001 Scuba (VTTM002) VTTM003 Almira (VTTF004) Jake (VTTM005) Oma (VTTF006) Rush (VTTM007) Calina (VTTF008) Trion (VTTM009) Allen (VTTM010) VTTP011 Khar (VTTM012) Wendy (VTTF013) VTTF014 Hussian (VTTF015) Valentine (VTTM016) Mr. Lou (VTTM017) Queena (VTTF018) VTTF019 Lewis (VTTM020) Irene (VTTM021) Ismeal (VTTM022) Iris (VTTF023) Isabel (VTTF024) Rognar (VTTM025) VTTF026 Seren (VTTF027) Sergio (VTTM028) Shaddoc (VTTM030) Andrew (VTTM031) Helena (VTTF032) Lory (VTTF033) Pochie (VTTM034) Zoon (VTTM035) Thain (VTTM036) Voca (VTTF037) Grifon (VTTM038) Dorio (VTTM039) Farah (VTTF040) Samson (VHGM004) Arrow (VHGM007) Felito (VHGM018) Avor (VHGM021) Ahoy (VHGM022) Geo (VHGM027) Metheus (VHGM028) VTTP041 VTTP042 VTTP043 VTTP044 Rivals The Tootenham's rivals are the Hobgoblin and the Xhosa. History August 2001: Halsam, Buken, Raul and Cuthbert splintered and formed the Tottenham. Halsam and Raul became the dominant pair. September 2001: One encounter with Hobgoblin. October 2001: Halsam and Buken were pregnant. November 2001: '''Halsam gave birth to VTTF001, Scuba, VTTM003 and Almira. Buken lost her litter. '''December 2001: Cultbert went roving. Janaury 2002: '''Buken was pregnant. '''February 2002: '''Buken gave birth to Rush, Oma and Trion. '''Marh 2002: '''VTTM003 was predated. Cuthbert went roving. '''April 2002: '''Halsam was pregnant. Buken was evicted. One encounter with Hobgoblin. '''May 2002: Halsam gave birth to Calina, Jake, Allen and VTTF011. Raul died of TB. Cultbert became the dominant male. June 2002: VTTF001 was predated. Two encounters with Hobgobling. July 2002: '''Buken was pregnant. '''August 2002: '''Buken aborted. '''September 2002: Halsam was pregnant. Buken was evicted. VTTF011 was predated. One encounter with Xhosa. October 2002: '''Halsam gave birth to Khar, Wendy and VTTF014. Two encounters with Hobgoblin. '''November 2002: '''Allen was predated. Two encounters with Xhosa. '''December 2002: '''One encounter with Hobgoblins. '''Janaury 2003: Scuba went roving. VTTF014 was predated. February 2003: '''Halsam was pregnant. Buken, Almira and Oma were evicted. Two encounters with Hodgoblin and one with Xhosa. '''March 2003: Halsam gave birth to Hussian, Valentine and Mr. Lou. April 2003: Scuba and Jake went roving. May 2003: Halsam died of TB. Buken became the dominant female. June 2003: '''Oma was pregnant. '''July 2003: Oma lost her litter. August 2003: Buken was pregnant. Almira, Oma and Calina were evicted. Three encounters with Hobgoblin. September 2003: '''Buken gave birth to Queena, VTTF019 and Lewis. '''October 2003: Two encounters with Hodgoblin. November 2003: Almira aborted. Oma was pregnant. Scuba, Jake, Trion and Khar went roving. December 2003: Oma gave birth to Irene, Ismeal, Iris and Isabel, Janaury 2004: '''Two encounters with Hodgoblin. '''February 2004: '''Buken was pregnant. Almira, Oma, Calina, Wendy and Hussian were evicted. '''March 2004: Buken gave birth to Rognar and VTTP026. April 2004: '''Scuba, Jake and Khar went roving. VTTF019 died of TB. '''May 2004: Buken, Cultbert, Oma and VTTF026 died of TB. Almira and Scuba became the dominant pair. June 2004: One encounters with Xhosa. July 2004: One encounter with Xhosa. August 2004: '''Bugger, Samson, Arrow and Bullwinkle visited. Scuba, Rush, Jake, Khar and Valentine went roving. '''September 2004: Calina aborted. Scuba, Rush, Trion, Jake, Khar and Valentine went roving. October 2004: Almira, Wendy and Hussian were pregant. Calina, Wendy, Hussian and Queena were evicted. November 2004: '''Almira gave birth to Seren, Sergio, VTTP029 and Shaddoc. '''December 2004: '''VTTP029 was predated. Scuba, Rush, Trion, Jake, Khar, Valentine and Mr. Lou went roving. One encounter with Hobgoblin. '''Janaury 2005: '''Scuba, Rush, Trion, Jake, Khar, Valentine and Mr. Lou went roving. One encounter with Xhosa. '''February 2005: Wendy aborted. Scuba, Rush, Trion, Jake, Khar, Valentine, Mr. Lou and Lewis went roving. March 2005: '''Queena was pregnant. Scuba, Rush, Jake, Valentine, Lewis and Irene went roving. One encounter with Hobgoblin. '''April 2005: '''Queena gave birth to Adrew, Helena and Lory. Scuba, Rush, Trion, Mr. Lou, Irene, Ismeal and Rognar went roving. Two encounters with Hobgoblin. '''May 2005: '''One encounter with Xhosa. '''June 2005: '''Jake, Khar, Valentine, and Irene went roving. '''July 2005: Buggers visited. August 2005: '''Hussian and Wendy were pregnant. Samson, Arrow, Bullwinkle, Scream and Felito visited. Scuba, Rush, Trion, Jake, Khar, Valentine, Mr. Lou and Lewis went roving. Two encounters with Hobgoblin. '''September 2005: '''Almira, Wendy, Calina and Queena were pregnant. Hussian aborted. Samson, Arrow, Scream and Felito visited. Five encounters with Hobgoblin. '''October 2005: Almira gave birth to Pochie, Zoon and Thain. November 2005: '''Scuba, Jake, Rush and Mr. Lou left the group. Trion became the new dominant male. '''December 2005: '''Trion, Khar, Valentine, Lewis, Irene, Ismeal and Rognar went roving. '''Janaury 2006: Trion, Khar, Valentine, Lewis, Irene, Ismeal and Rognar went roving. One encounter with Hobgoblin. February 2006: Bugger, Bullwinkle, Woody Woodpecker, Mighty Mouse, Scream and Felito visited. Two encounters with Xhosa. March 2006: '''Almira was pregnant. Calina, Wendy, Hussian, Queena and Iris left the group. One encounters with Hobgoblin. '''April 2006: Almira gave birth to Voca, Grifon, Dorio and Farah. Isabel, Seren and Helena were evicted. May 2006: Valentine, Irene, Rognar and Shaddoc left the group ad joined the Xhosa. June 2006: Trion, Khar, Lewis, Ismeal and Sergio left the group and joined the Hobgoblin. Samson, Arrow, Felito, Avor and Ahoy joined the group. Samson became the dominant male. July 2006: 'Iris, Isabel and Seren were evicted. Arrow and Felito went roving. Geo and Matheus join the group. '''August 2006: '''Almira was pregnant. Isabel, Serena, Helena and Lory were evicted. Arrow, Felito, Avor and Ahoy went roving. '''September 2006: ' Almira gave birth to VTTP041, VTTP042, VTTP043 and VTTP044. '''October 2006: Isabel was pregnant. One encounter with Hodgoblin. November 2006: '''Isabel aborted. Arrow, Felito, Avor, Ahoy, Geo and Matheus went roving. '''December 2006: Two encounters with Hodgoblin. Category:Meerkat Mobs